moonlight bleeding out of your soul
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Es una de las lunas de Júpiter, su preferida. Lejos, lejos de la Tierra. Siempre inalcanzable. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Haruichi Furudate.

 **n.a:** para **Salika Rose** , por el tercer lugar en mi giveaway. Pidió algo dulce y usé toda la confitería para escribirlo (y el tema del espacio, de lo que me dio a escoger) disculpa la tardanza tho;;;;;;;

* * *

 **E** s una de las lunas de Júpiter, su preferida.

Lejos, lejos de la Tierra.

Siempre inalcanzable.

 **(; &)**

Con un kilometro y ochocientos metros de diámetro imaginarios, pues ninguna de esas lunas mide eso, aunque él prefiere fingir que sí, descansa en el cielo despejado de la madrugada y en las noches.

Kageyama, claro está. (Y bien podría igual viniendo a ser un meteorito, listo para poner de cabeza su mundo pero.)

Hinata piensa esto— _lo cree_ — todos los días. Lo mantiene en secreto también.

Y se lo dice por error pero con cierta familiaridad y sin pensárselo dos veces. (Hinata es demasiado impulsivo, vale).

No lo del meteoro, por Dios —que Hinata aprecia estar vivo, muchas gracias— sino la otra comparación. Y es algo entre las líneas de:

— Oye, ¿sabías que me gusta la astronomía?

De la nada.

Es viernes, acaban de terminar una práctica en el gimnasio, y después de dejar a Yachi en su casa vuelven juntos a la suya para pasar el rato. _No como amigos_ sino... enemigos que arriesgarían todo por el otro... no, rivales con derecho a tolerarse y disfrutar su compañía mutua. Yep.

Eres tan elocuente con las palabras Hinata, se felicita en silencio.

Ni siquiera aguarda su respuesta, pues continúa de inmediato.

— Se debe usar mucha matemática para entenderla bien y eso le quita puntos... ¡pero es muy guay, no lo creerías! De más niño, antes del Pequeño Gigante, soñaba con ser astrónomo —y ante el mero hecho de mencionar los números (ew) y considerar la posibilidad de aspirar a una carrera no relacionada con el voleibol (doble ew) Kageyama compone una mueca, como si él hubiese insultado a sus ancestros. _La indignación_ —. ¡Espera! no me mires así Bakayama, nunca dije que la astronomía fuese mejor que el vóley, nada es mejor que el vóley —un asentimiento renuente de su parte— pero, eso. Me agradaba, todavía me agrada. Los soles, los agujeros negros, las constelaciones. El universo es tan grande, y todo lo que forma parte de éste tan pequeño en comparación y aún así...

Aún así.

(Todo tiene un propósito. Todo es importante. Todo está conectado. Hasta el más diminuto satélite o estrella).

Y debe ser algo— en sus ojos de miel, la forma en que brillan con intensidad, como un tesoro resguardado de cualquier intruso siendo descubierto por primera ocasión. El tono de su voz, de azúcar y crema revueltas con leche. Su postura relajada y expuesta más no vulnerable— algo, que Kageyama no le responde con un comentario mordaz tipo: "Vaya Hinata, eso es lo más profundo que te he escuchado decir desde que nos conocemos" ni se enzarzan en una discusión sinsentido.

Lo asusta un poco. A Hinata.

La revelación del terreno inexplorado. Que a veces se entiendan. Que a veces quieran entenderse.

(—perseguir colas de cometas, sin poder tocarlas, detrás del vidrio de una ventana.)

Kageyama sigue sin buscar pelea y permanece callado un minuto.

Luego frunce las cejas y mira hacia arriba.

Aquello es un gesto tan común, que toda la gente realiza, que él mismo ha realizado antes, que Hinata se sorprende al sentirse frustrado genuinamente al verlo. Como si le doliese. Como si lo lastimase, profundo. En los huesos y en las arterias. —Allá donde ninguna medicina puede curar—. Piensa, sin intención: deberías mirar debajo de ti, no arriba, allí es donde yo me encuentro.

Por qué–

— Todo eso resulta... interesante —admite, tras un rato. Lo pilla por sorpresa, con sinceridad. Kageyama dispuesto a escucharle. Kageyama luciendo confundido por las maravillas del espacio, pero con curiosidad al respecto (¿tal vez la suficiente para que Hinata le enseñe lo que sabe? Y ellos convivan más y).

Le sudan las manos.

— Uhm. ¡Mis favoritas son las lunas! No brillan por sí mismas pero reflejan la luz de su estrella madre y, es cool —divaga, medio nervioso.

 _Mientras yo esté aquí tú serás invencible_.

Su ceño fruncido se hace más pronunciado.

— ¿Hay... más de una luna...?

Y Hinata jura que no le parece tierno ni nada. Tampoco le da ganas de reír pompas de jabón. En serio. _Pero por supuesto que Kageyama Tobio no tiene idea_. La mayoría de las personas no la tienen. (Kageyama no es como la mayoría, sin embargo.)

Se traga la sonrisa.

Y es como comerse al sol.

Quema y quema y quema —le vuelve cálido el estómago—.

— ¡Duh! Júpiter posee casi setenta, y sólo las conocidas. Hay otros planetas con satélites naturales igual.

— ¿Casi setenta?, ¿sólo en Júpiter?

Hay azul por todas partes.

— ¡Sí! —insiste, y acorta las distancias, sin percatarse. Pronto están casi nariz contra nariz, y Kageyama luce emocionado _y no se da cuenta_ , oh. Hinata sabe entonces que debería apartarse, antes de hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse. Pero la luna está tan, tan cerca y _es demasiado brillante_ y ha soñado con ella toda su vida—. Te lo puedo probar, tengo unos libros con fotografías satelitales–

Kageyama asiente, y lo coge de la mano para que se apuren en llegar, como si fuese algo normal. Predestinado. Sigue. Sin. Darse. Cuenta.

Pero–

(Hay azul por todas partes.)

 **(; &)**

Porque es una de las lunas de Júpiter, su preferida—

Lejos, lejos de la Tierra.

No tan inalcanzable, después de todo.

(—si Hinata extiende la punta de los dedos casi puede acariciar toda Europa y maravillarse en su fría oceánida.)


End file.
